Melodia de Amor
by sophye potter
Summary: Ginny cantante y Harry jug. quidditch, estan a un par de meses de casarse, pero Harry pospone la boda sin motivo aparente, ¿soportara Ginny todo por amor? o la gira traera a su vida una nueva oportunidad. Cap. IV
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al fantástico mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no reporto beneficio económico alguno, así que por favor no me demanden.**

**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A Clau (claumalfoy18)** Por el apoyo y las porras.

**MELODIA DE AMOR**

**POR SOPHYE POTTER.**

**CAPITULO I.**

**GUERRAS PERDIDAS**

Solo faltaban dos meses para su boda con Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del universo, no solo porque amaba a su prometido con toda el alma, sino porque además de esa felicidad estaba también la gira que le había anunciado unos minutos antes la representante de su casa disquera.

Si, pese a todos los pronósticos y a su excelente desempeño en la facultad de Aurores, Ginevra decidió que su amor por la música era más grande y en solo un año se había consolidado como una de las más prometedoras cantantes, y su sencillo "hechizaste mi corazón" sonaba fuertemente en la radio. ¿Que mas podía pedir, Ginevra pensaba que nada, lo tenia todo, salud, éxito profesional y sobre todo el amor de su prometido.

Por lo menos eso era lo que Ginevra creía.

**Tragando palabras te ves dando cuenta  
Que a veces lo lógico es lo más difícil  
Y poquito a poco te vas acercando  
Al fuego, a la llama que quema  
A las mariposas  
**

"Ginny necesitamos hablar, te espero esta noche en el restaurante de siempre a las ocho" Harry

Ginny tomo con ternura la nota de la mesita de la sala y sonrió, últimamente esas notas eran usuales, Harry y ella tenían agendas muy ocupadas y esas escapadas le daban un toque de aventura a su relación, seguramente la invitaría a la final de quidditch, no olvidaba que solo una semana antes su prometido había jugado la semi -final contra Hungría y habían ganado gracias al excelente desempeño de su capitán, por supuesto de Harry.

Se miro al espejo por ultima vez, su imagen reflejaba lo bien que se sentía, su cabello rojo brillaba con la luz de la lámpara y sus facciones delicadas la hacían lucir refinada y calzaban perfecto con su figura delgada pero asombrosamente sexy.

Estaba ansiosa por contarle a Harry lo de la gira, sabia que lo comprendería y además comenzarían en tan poco tiempo y justo en la fecha de su boda tenían dos semanas de descanso que podrían pasar juntos, pues la temporada de Quidditch iniciaba justo dos semanas después.

Desapareció y reapareció en el hermoso restaurante, faltaban aun cinco minutos para las ocho, pero en la mesa reservada frecuentemente para ellos descubrió que Harry la esperaba, lo miro un segundo mas antes de acercarse, y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de orgullo al ver al guapo hombre de sorprendentes ojos verdes y cabello negro totalmente revuelto.

Era muy apuesto, y Ginny sabia que ese era solo una mas de sus cualidades.

**Azules y blancas entre las cenizas  
Las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas  
Y yo las entiendo porqué yo he sentido  
La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido **

No capto nada fuera de lo común conforme se acercaba, los murmullos de las mesas vecinas la acompañaban, sonrió a una pareja que la saludo con alegría y a un grupo de jóvenes que la miraban embelezados, miro hacia su destino y descubrió que Harry también la miraba acercarse.

Harry la beso en la mejilla y la ayudo a sentarse mientras la miraba intensamente, y pareciendo un poco turbado pregunto

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-piña colada por favor.

Harry llamo al mesero y pidió la bebida, después de varios segundos en silencio Ginny lo miro, parecía un tanto cansado y las sombras bajo los ojos lo hacían lucir un poco enfermo, una punzada de ansiedad en el pecho por fin la hizo caer en cuenta que algo no estaba bien…pero no sabia con exactitud lo que era.

-Harry ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry Potter se paso las manos por el negro y ya de por si alborotado cabello y miro los ojos de su bella prometida sin atreverse a tomar la mano que a pocos centímetros de la suya se posaba.

-paso algo Ginny…y no se como decírtelo

El rostro de la pelirroja cambio al instante, algo estaba muy mal…y sabía que no le gustaría nada

-¿Qué es, dímelo por favor…lo que sea será mejor saberlo ahora

Harry tomo aire fuertemente y la miro a los ojos para empezar a hablar

-yo se que te amo, he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos unos adolescentes y ni por un segundo había dudado que quería casarme contigo…pero ha ocurrido algo…

El "había dudado" se clavo profundo en el corazón de la menor de los Weasley, ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué ahora lo dudaba, no dijo nada, espero que continuara, además de cualquier manera, su garganta se habría negado a emitir sonido alguno.

-…conocí a alguien, y me ha hecho sentir cosas que no creí sentir con nadie mas que contigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti Ginny, se que no es posible tenerlo todo en la vida, pero se también que no seria justo para ti no saberlo, lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño y eso es lo que me motiva a sincerarme contigo.

**  
Y es así   
Como se va enredando el cuento  
Como se va torciendo el tiempo   
Como te quedas ciego  
**

¿Qué clase de historia cruel era esa, ¿no se suponía que Harry era el hombre de su vida? ¿Qué la amaría por siempre solo a ella? ¿No se suponía que dentro de dos meses se iban a casar? ¿Y ahora le venia con este cuento?

-¿lo que me quieres decir es que seria mejor cancelar la boda? Dijo serenamente

Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, pensó que saldría un gemido o un grito de dolor, después de todo, su alma estaba destrozada.

-no, claro que no. Al parecer a Harry también le sorprendió la reacción de la pelirroja porque no atinaba a salir de su asombro.

-solo te pido que la aplacemos unos meses mas, se que te amo Ginny, pero no quiero que unamos nuestras vidas para siempre teniendo dudas, ya después con el tiempo podemos decidir lo que queremos hacer en realidad.

Ginny lo miro con la última sonrisa que le quedaba.

**Y es así   
Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras  
Y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento  
de guerras perdidas  
**

-me parece perfecto Harry, justamente iba a pedirte lo mismo, veras, hace unas horas Monique, mi representante me anuncio que se programó una gira…mi primera Gira y la boda vendría justamente al comienzo, creo que esta decisión nos beneficia a los dos. Además no creo que haya muchos problemas con el asunto de la boda, mamá se puede encargar de decirle a todos que no se hará, por lo menos en la fecha indicada, y así todos contentos.

No pudo recordar como termino esa desastrosa cita, Harry y ella siguieron platicando como si nada pasara, y tiempo después el moreno se despidió dejándola sola.

Justamente como ahora estaba…sola…con el corazón destrozado y sorprendida por la manera en que mintió…ella habría dejado todo por Harry, su carrera, la música…la maldita gira, ¡lo habría dejado todo, pero Harry había decidido que no la amaba lo suficiente como para casarse con ella… ¿es que había en el mundo algo que doliera mas que eso?

**Quién pudo ser tan ciego para chocar  
De frente contra el fuego como mariposa   
Quien pudo ser tan loco para cambiar  
El sol de la mañana por la llama  
De un fuego cualquiera De un Fuego cualquiera  
De un Fuego de un juego de un fuego cualquiera  
De un Fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas perdidas**

¿Qué podía hacer? Llorar por su puesto, pero un restaurante no era el lugar idóneo para hacerlo, seguramente al amanecer vería su fotografía en una de las paginas principales de Corazón de bruja anunciando que la popular cantante Ginevra había sido plantada por su prometido y la fotografía seria la prueba perfecta.

Como pudo se puso de pie y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción se encamino hasta las chimeneas de salida, aun tuvo animo para sonreír a los chicos que la despedían desde una de las mesas vecinas. Pero estaba segura de una cosa. Los Weasley no tomarían con tanta calma la noticia de "posponer la boda" le dolía profundamente que Harry pudiera comparar la relación que durante años llevaran con una "sensación que sintió con otra mujer".

Sentía en ese momento que Harry le había quitado todo y ya no le quedaba nada

** De una guerra perdida que yo viví de una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir  
de una guerra perdida que yo viví de una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir de un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas...  
**

Llego a su amplio apartamento y miro a su alrededor. Había pequeños trozos de la presencia de Harry en su hogar, una fotografía donde estaban abrazados, la capa de viaje del moreno colgada en el perchero justo a la entrada. La imagen nítida en su memoria.

Se dejo caer en el sofá y al momento lo lamento, pues desde ese justo lugar observaba dentro de su habitación como un maniquí modelaba un precioso traje de novia, ella misma había hecho el bosquejo y el resultado le había parecido fabuloso…quizá nunca llegara a utilizar ese fantástico vestido. Quizá nunca se casaría con Harry.

**por decirlo, decirlo, decirlo así  
de una guerra perdida que yo viví de una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir  
de una guerra perdida que yo viví de una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir ... se me cierran los ojos  
de una guerra perdida que yo viví de una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir**

Comenzó a llorar, sintiendo en su alma todo el dolor del amor perdido, él no estaba seguro de casarse con ella, y Ginny casi se sentía segura de que iba a morir, que su corazón no soportaría un dolor tan grande como perder al amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y mojaban el blanco sofá.

Mucho tiempo después se quedo dormida, con las pestañas brillando en lágrimas.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Espero de verdad que les guste este song-fic. Ya tengo los primeros tres capítulos así que por lo menos estos los voy a publicar pero que muy rápido**

**Y por favor si te gusto o si no te gusto déjame un review, que es el único incentivo que las personas que escribimos fics recibimos.**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO.**


	2. ¿Que hay detras?

**Los personajes, Lugares y todo lo referente al fantástico e increíble mundo mágico de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente no soy ni Rowling ni formo parte de WB. Y no reporto beneficio económico alguno, así que por favor no me demanden, pero si pueden dejarme sus comentarios. Gracias.**

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, Que ya los conteste. Y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Luly-Malfoy: **Hola oye y esta en el fan fiction? Como se llama? Saluditos.

**Meichen-Chan**: Hola Mei ¿Cómo estas? Que gusto saludarte!

* * *

**Por cierto la canción del Cáp. Anterior es "GUERRAS PERDIDAS" de BACILOS.**

**CAPITULO II.**

**Canción¿Que hay detrás? Interpreta RBD.**

* * *

**MELODIA DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO II**

**¿QUE HAY DETRÁS?**

**POR SOPHYE POTTER.**

* * *

**Pensando en ti...**

¿Qué había pasado en los últimosveinticinco días?

bueno no mucho si se resume, le habían anunciado el comienzo de su primer gira, patrocinada por una enorme y espectacular empresa de cervezas de mantequilla, seis meses viajando por todo el mundo, conociendo gente, cantando sus canciones, haciendo lo segundo que mas le gustaba en la vida, cantar. ¿Qué mas¡ah si, Harry Potter su ex prometido le había dado la monstruosa y terrible noticia de que quería postergar la boda hasta nuevo aviso porque había conocido a alguien mas, le había tocado darle la noticia a su familia, la que por supuesto la acribillo a preguntas y casi casi la culparon por el "desafortunado evento" por supuesto que su familia no supo la causa, era demasiado doloroso como para divulgarlo , en su lugar dijo que la gira, y los eventos de Harry, y el color del arco iris…en fin pretextos no le faltaron, todos ellos tan increíbles como ridículos y por ultimo y por si fuera poco se acababa de cortar con la hoja del pergamino en que tenia escrita la canción que hasta segundos antes ella, Ginevra ensayara.

Tomo su varita y pensó en el sencillo hechizo que curaba las heridas… ¡si solo fuera igual de fácil curar el corazón!

Monique, su representante y desde poco mas de dos años una de sus mejores amigas la miro y sonrió amable, aunque Ginny se pregunto si no seria compasión lo que leyó en sus ojos, ella lo sabia todo y desde semanas atrás había sido testigo de muchas de las veces que se ponía a llorar.

No había recibido carta, telegrama, visita por la red flu, vamos ni siquiera una mísera nota de parte de Harry, lo ultimo que supo fue gracias al profeta del día anterior que lo anunciaba como el capitán del equipo vencedor del mundial de quidditch… ¡vamos el muy canalla ni la había invitado a verlo jugar!

-¿Ginny¿Podemos continuar?

-si, si claro.

Debía dejar su dolor, pensamientos y todo lo que hiciera referencia a Harry en su departamento, quizá dentro de la maleta en que había guardado las pertenencias del moreno, esperando que pasara a reclamarlas…por supuesto eso aun no lo había hecho.

La música comenzó a sonar, por lo menos la tristeza tenia un punto a su favor…las numerosas canciones que había compuesto, y esta era una de ellas.

**Puedo ver el matiz,  
y el reflejo de mí de depresión **

Si, Monique tenia razón, revelaba demasiado de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero¿Quién podía imaginarse aun que eso le pasara realmente, para el resto del mundo seria solo una canción, para ella era un recordatorio de que debía olvidar…el problema era que había olvidado como hacerlo.

**Puedo ver el perfil  
del fantasma que hay en mi interior  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
**

¡Maldita la hora en que había descubierto los cigarrillos con gusto a chocolate y menta¡maldita la hora en que dejo entrar a Harry Potter a su cama¡Maldita la hora en que durmió en sus brazos, porque ahora no podía dormir ¡maldita la hora en que Harry dudo que era la mujer de su vida! Pero sobre todo ¡maldita la hora en que había compuesto esa canción!

**y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti**

La música seguía sonando y ella cantaba, siempre le había parecido fantástica la manera en que la música cobraba vida por si sola, era como si una mínima parte de tu alma se reflejara en la letra y la música y te ayudar a desahogarte o te invitara a sumergirte en una historia, que podía ser de cualquier cosa.

¿**Que hay detrás  
de una lagrima?**

¿Qué hay detrás de una lagrima? La ausencia de Harry

¿**Que hay detrás,  
de la fragilidad?**

¿De la fragilidad? Los brazos de Harry sosteniéndola y brindándole refugio

¿**Que hay detrás,  
del último adiós?**

"del ultimo adiós", la ausencia, la maldita soledad, los recuerdos de lo vivido…

**¿Que hay detrás,  
cuando acaba el amor?**

Cuando acaba el amor…nada, solo un inmenso vació

¿**Que hay detrás...?**

La canción termino y Ginny que había cerrado los ojos un poco antes los abrió sorprendida al escuchar aplausos escandalosos provenientes de la puerta.

Un grupo de ejecutivos de Lucky Records su casa disquera la habían estado observando y por lo entusiasta de los aplausos el trabajo les había encantado.

Ella y el resto de los músicos sonrieron e hicieron una graciosa reverencia, y después del "ok. Cinco minutos de descanso" de Monique, ella y los demás bajaron del escenario para saludar a los ejecutivos

-excelente Ginevra, me atrevo a anticipar el primer lugar por varias semanas para ese sencillo, es realmente pegajoso,

-si linda, suena excelente.

-Gracias señor Ferrer. Dijo la pelirroja al atractivo hombre de enigmáticos ojosnegros y sonrisa encantadora que la observaba con admiración y simpatía.

Ginny sonrió a los demás, separándose en cuanto pudo de los ojos de Hernan Ferrer, no era para nadie un secreto que el hombre se sentía atraído por Ginevra e incluso la había invitado a salir en un par de ocasiones, pero Ginny a pesar de saber que era un hombre respetable y honesto, además de con mucha mas experiencia, pues le llevaba ocho años, (nada viejo según Monique) nunca había querido salir con él, y ahora no era la excepción, nunca había creído en el dicho aquel de "un clavo saca otro clavo" y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

-el anuncio de la gira ha tenido tal aceptación que hemos pensado incluir en ella a varios músicos famosos para que hagan una pequeña presentación contigo, ya hemos contactado a un par, incluso algunos músicos muggles están interesados

-¿muggles? Pensé que ellos no podían intervenir en los eventos mágicos

-no claro que no, dijo Hernan Ferrer mirándola a los ojos antes de que la pelirroja pudiera evitarlo y sonriendo al resto de los presentes. Ellos pueden, si están enterados del mundo mágico, tenemos por ejemplo a Carlos Santana, el famoso Guitarrista, es un mago que renuncio al mundo mágico por su amor a los muggles, un caso extraño, pero muy respetable...

Ginny sonrió al recordar al músico, siempre creyó que la magia brotaba de su guitarra y ahora sabía la razón.

-está también esa chica muy guapa y talentosa, Shakira se llama, ella se entero porque su sobrina recientemente recibió su carta de Hogwarts, y esta encantada con conocer este mundo, y ese otro cantante magnifico Juanes, su hija Luna comenzó a dar señales de ser una bruja a muy temprana edad y tuvimos que mandar a una comisión para que le explicara lo que su hija tenia, simplemente unos poderes mágicos muy avanzados para su edad, son varios, y hay también bastantes de los nuestros que quieren participar en esta gira esta por ejemplo Vyolet de los Vampiros locos, AnyLu de Acromantulas asesinas y hasta el famoso pianista y compositor…

Pero Hernan no pudo decir el nombre del pianista pues una joven llegaba corriendo al parecer muy agitada y quería hablar con el hombre

-señor Ferrer es urgente, Vyolet de los Vampiros esta en la chimenea, esta muy molesto y quiere hablar con usted

-¿le explicaste con quien estaba?

-si, pero dice que cancelaron su traslador y quiere una explicación y una solución

-bien Britany voy enseguida.

El hombre dirigió a los presentes una mirada de circunstancias y desapareció en un segundo.

Monique se hizo cargo de la situación de inmediato.

-bien, creo que lo mejor será que el ensayo continúe, Ginny ve con los músicos y comiencen de nuevo, a la mitad de la canción justo cuando dice "y no he dejado de fumar….." que te acompañe como segunda voz una chica del coro, estoy segura que se escuchara mejor.

Ginny asistió y ella y los músicos se despidieron del grupo de ejecutivos con un ademán y continuaron el ensayo

**Puedo ver desde aquí mis recuerdos persiguiéndote  
puedo ver el perfil de mi sombra sobre la pared  
y no he dejado de fumar y no puedo dormir  
y en medio de la soledad sigo pensando en ti  
y no me atrevo a comenzar por olvidarte al fin  
porque me asusta descifrar  
que habrá detrás de ti**

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien que?

-vamos Ginny no me hagas creer que te he sobreestimado estos años, eres demasiado inteligente para no saber de lo que te estoy hablando

- y tú Monique, eres demasiado curiosa, no pasa nada con Hernan, solo somos…bueno supongo que somos compañeros de trabajo o colegas, ni siquiera se lo que somos¿jefe y empleada?

-¿pero te gusta?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Estoy enamorada de Harry¿recuerdas?

-pues no deberías, o mas bien deberías intentar olvidarlo, no digo que con Hernanm pero vamos,de Harry no tienes la certeza de que volverá, o dime, si el regresara y te dijera que lo perdonaras y te casaras con él ¿lo harías?

Ginny se mordió el labio y contesto tristemente. –si, no lo dudaría ni un segundo, volvería con Harry, me casaría con él y seria inmensamente feliz, porque lo amo.

¿**Que hay detrás,  
de una lagrima?  
¿Que hay detrás,  
de la fragilidad?  
**

-basta, yo digo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es divertirte, conoce mas gente, socializa, sal a bailar

-y yo digo que lo único de lo que tengo ganas es llegar a mi piso y dormir, estoy muerta de cansancio y…

-y nada, dentro de media hora pasaremos por ti, hay un pequeño bar cerca, tiene poco que lo abrieron y debemos ir a ver que tal esta el ambiente

-¿debemos?

-claro, Luna, tú y yo…

-vayan ustedes yo francamente no tengo ganas

-nada de pretextos tontos, dije media hora y ya solo tienes 27 minutos para estar lista

-ok, entonces iré a mi casa, pondré un hechizo protector y bloqueare la red Flu…

-¡Ginevra!

-bien en media hora…

-no, exactamente veinticinco minutos y 12 segundos

Ginevra le saco la lengua a Monique y desapareció de en medio del despacho de su amiga.

**¿Que hay detrás,  
del último adiós?  
¿Que hay detrás,  
cuando acaba el amor**

Era verdad, lo único que Ginevra quería era encerrarse en la habitación de su piso, recordar el tiempo pasado con Harry, buscar por millonésima vez el motivo por que el moreno ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, y crear un plan lo bastante perfecto que le asegurara que Harry volvería a su lado y serian felices.

Pero una vocecita muy dentro de ella le decía que no era culpable de lo que pasaba, y esa vocecita luchaba por hacerse escuchar, pero Ginny demasiado obsortaen su dolor no la oía, aunque seguramente llegaría el día en que cansada de llorar y pensar se dejaría caer en la cama y la escucharía clara y fuerte, y entonces, solo entonces tendría las fuerzas suficientes para volver a amar.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

**Notas de la autora**

**Vyolet (de los Vampiros) Y AnyLu (de acromantulas) son hombres.**

Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme review, como ven actualice muy pronto, esto gracias a que ya tengo hasta el 3er. Cáp. Y estoy por el cuarto que va muy bien.

**Y bueno como esto se trata de mejorar espero que me dejen un review, con dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o palabras de apoyo o desaprobación.**

Y como en teletón, la meta son los reviews del capitulo anterior mas uno… y actualizo, o en su defecto una semanita.

**Gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Por Cierto**

**NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW.**


	3. La vida gacha

**Los personajes, Lugares y todo lo referente al fantástico e increíble mundo mágico de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente no soy ni Rowling ni formo parte de WB. Y no reporto beneficio económico alguno, así que por favor no me demanden, pero si pueden dejarme sus comentarios. Gracias.**

**Gracias por los reviews,ya conteste los logeados y aquí estan los faltantes.**

**espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Lucre: **Hola! Sip, Harry fue muy malo, y seguro que se va a lamentar, ojala t guste. Besitos.

AstridMalfoy: Holas! Eres de México? Que bien q te gusten y muy pronto los invitados. Un abrazo 

**Pauly: **Hola! Ojala este te guste. Saluditos y hasta pronto

**CAPITULO III**

**Canción: La vida gacha Interpreta CAOS**

**Cancion: You are beautiful Interpreta James Blunt**

**MELODIA DE AMOR**

CAPITULO III

Perdon por la tardanza, no podia subir el capitulo.

* * *

**LA VIDA GACHA**

**POR SOPHYE POTTER.**

**LA VIDA GACHA**

**(Caos) **

**

* * *

**

Ellas eran, si se podía decir de algún modo, unas amigas tutti-fruti, Luna rubia, de facciones fuertes y ojos azules, con una personalidad bastante extravagante, una manera de vestir peculiar y un corazón de oro, Monique, lo que normalmente se denomina un belleza, alta, morena de ojos cafés y una personalidad arrolladora era capaz de intimidar al mas astuto de los hombres, incluso como Ginny alguna vez lo había notado a Hernan Ferrer, y ella Ginevra Weasley, delgada, alta, pelirroja, bellas facciones y con alma de artista, muy inteligente, audaz y atrevida, según la gente que la conocía, pero ahora dentro de su cuerpo solo quedaba esa alma creativa, soñadora y triste de los artistas enamorados…y mal correspondidos.

Miro su imagen en el espejo y se encogió de hombros, el pantalón negro de cuero se ceñía a su piel y el top rojo dejaba al descubierto el inicio de su pecho sin revelar demasiado, en un gesto rebelde recogió el pelo largo en una cola de caballo y se encogió nuevamente ante su reflejo, se veía bien, mucho mas de lo que se sentía.

"-Harry debe ser idiota, o quizá la graduación de sus lentes no es la adecuada" dijo con un susurro el espejo y Ginny le sonrió. Le gustaba ese espejo, siempre le daba ánimos

Escucho en la sala de su apartamento, un piso abajo dos sonidos parecidos a latigazos y comprendió que sus amigas habían llegado.

-GINNY, ESTAS LISTA

-SIIII

Contesto esta a Monique también a gritos

-PORQUE GRITAMOS. Pregunto también Luna

-POR SI EL LLANTO DE GINNY NO LA DEJA ESCUCHARNOS

-Cállate. Dijo Ginny, apareciendo en medio de la estancia al tiempo que le aventaba uno de los cojines de los lujosos sillones que adornaban el lugar, -el que tú no te hayas enamorado no quiere decir que no lo harás, y entonces ya veremos quien es la que sufre

-claro que no, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa, lo mejor de la vida, el motor que mueve al mundo, bla bla bla… y el padre de todos los sufrimientos, así que yo prefiero gozar la vida, y disfrutar del sexo...ya saben el dicho, una mujer puede ser feliz con cualquier hombre...mientras no lo ame.

-eso solo lo dicen las despechadas, mal correspondidas y las amargadas. Murmuro Luna como si dijera el estado del tiempo, y mirando con sumo interés la pared de la cocina

-ja ja ja, y las cínicas. Dijo Ginny mirando la cara de Monique y aguantando las carcajadas

-no, claro que no, solo las despechadas, mal correspondidas y las amargadas, y tengo una ligera idea de a que grupo perteneces Monyq, pero no me he decidido del todo. Dijo Luna nuevamente

Monique estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos echando chispas, tomo dos cojines y los arrojo a las dos chicas, mientras con todo el aplomo y seguridad que pudo reunir contradijo

-claro que no, eso lo dicen las personas que son inteligentes y realistas, mírense ustedes, una sufriendo por un idiota que de pronto sintió una sensación con una cualquiera y la otra enamorada desde el colegio del hermano de su mejor amiga¿y aun así tienen el valor de decirme que yo estoy mal...?

-a las amargadas, ese es al grupo que perteneces. Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras devolvían los cojines a Monique que no logro esquivarlos.

-claro que no, el amor es dolor y sufrimiento y yo no estoy dispuesta a sufrir por ningún hombre. Dijo, pero no las miro a los ojos, en su lugar tomo una revista cosmobruja en la que Ginny llenaba la portada y comenzó a hojearla con aparente desenfado.

Luna la miro curiosa y parecía que hacia una nota mental, pero después volteo a ver a Ginny que se encogió de hombros y tomo su bolso.

-bueno, pues vamos o me iré nuevamente a llorar como magdalena a mi cama. Dijo Ginny en son de broma, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues en realidad era de lo único que tenía ganas.

-claro que no, me dijeron que el bar al que vamos tiene noche de aficionados y es precisamente hoy, debemos aprovechar para que cant...

-yo no tengo ganas de cantar. Dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos como niña berrinchuda y haciendo un puchero

-pues yo no me refería a ti. Dijo Monique que miraba como Luna sacudía una de las cortinas de Ginny. –me refería a…Luna, es tiempo que nos demuestre que tan bien puede cantar, según me comentaste una vez en hogwarts rompió un par de botellas de poción cuando quiso hacerlo

-bueno, la verdad es que no fue por cantar, estábamos peleando con unos Slytherins y como nos habían lanzado hechizos de alaridos cuando aplique el contra hechizo salio una melodía estruendosa y horrible de mi boca y la gente que pasaba por ahí pensó que había querido cantar... -Ginny, creo que si no sacudes estas cortinas, en una o dos semanas tendrás una familia de doxies habitándolas

-ja ja ja, y los Slytherins terminaron en el suelo sordos por cerca de dos horas y... ¿doxies, no importa, probablemente a Fred y George les dará mucho gusto saberlo, hace unos días me comentaron que su colonia ha menguado, Rosy, su asistente accidentalmente aplico un antiséptico en la habitación y provoco que no quieran reproducirse

-Bueno, como sea, con o sin Doxies, con o sin alaridos vamonos al bar, que la noche es corta, y necesito un par de tragos, pasado mañana comienza la gira y no he tenido tiempo de nada...a duras penas de depilarme y...

-cállate Monique, no queremos saber tus cochinas intimidades. Dijo Ginny y le lanzo una mirada ceñuda

-bien vamonos entonces. Luna cogio su bolso y tomando el brazo de Ginny con una mano y con la otra a Monique las tres desaparecieron.

El bar era Francamente extraño, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, pocas veces se puede ver un local flotando completamente en el aire, al que solo puedes subir por una escalera en forma de lengua y que terminaba en una enorme boca, dentro todo era surreal, el ambiente tenuemente iluminado estaba poblado de pequeñas mesitas, los meseros (todos ellos hombres ) estaban atentos a cualquier necesidad e inmediatamente los condujeron a una de las mesitas en la que aparecieron al instante tres sillas...

Unas tenues luces rojas se encendieron en el escenario y las chicas voltearon expectantes, en el lugar antes vació estaban ahora un grupo de chicos, de entre veinte y veinticinco años y por la mirada de Monique muy guapos, una música alegre y ruidosa, (rock) comenzó a sonar y para sorpresa de todos el cantante sonaba muy bien

**Me hice susceptible a esas cositas del amor  
Y en las borracheras  
Nunca falta un cabrón, Que este cantando tristezas y que se ponga a llorar**

-ja ja ja, esa eres tu Ginny, seguramente ahorita estas pensando en Harry, bueno lo único que puedo decirte es que ese chico te reconoció, o le gustas, no te quita la vista de encima

Ginny miro al cantante y no se sorprendió al descubrir que era verdad, el chico la miraba sin ninguna discreción

-estas loca Monique seguramente se dio cuenta que soy cantante

-probablemente, pero esta precioso. Las dos voltearon a ver a Luna que golpeaba rítmicamente el piso con el pie y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música

Ginny miro al chico y no pudo evitar compararlo con Harry, aunque no se parecían nada, el hombre de cabello claro y rizado mas allá de las orejas sonreía entre eL estribillo de la canción y tocaba una guitarra de forma alocada, era mas bien musculoso, y la túnica negra se movía con soltura alrededor de su cuerpo

**Déjate de puñaladas tócame una roquera  
Yo quiero agarrar la jarra y olvidarme de todo**

-Tres Wiskies de fuego. Pidió Monique y miro a sus amigas, -es tiempo de comenzar a disfrutar, somos jóvenes, bonitas y no puede ser que estemos aquí sufriendo por unos imbeciles que no saben valorarnos

-si, tienes razón basta de sufrir. Dijo Luna y de un trago se tomo el líquido de su copa, provocando que le saliera humo de las orejas

-si, Salud. Ginny y Monique imitaron a Luna y una leve capa de humo inundo su mesa, cuando a ambas les salio humo.

Tres Wiskies mas aparecieron en la mesa y después otros tres mas...

**Si ves que estoy dolido por que aquella me dejo  
Si ves que estoy jodido  
Cambia el tema por favor  
Si no pues dame un balazo  
En el mero corazón  
**

-bailemos, tengo ganas deshacerme de toda esta tensión, necesitamos empezar llenas de energía.

Monique se puso de pie y las otras dos chicas la siguieron, y comenzaron a bailar, con las contadas personas que ya se encontraban en la pequeña pista y sin hacer caso que uno que otro murmullo que la presencia de Ginny despertaba

-¿quién necesita a los hombres, lo único necesario es una botella de whisky, buena música y un par de amigas incondicionales

-¿segura que no necesitas a los hombres Monique? Porque hay un chico muy guapo que viene directo a ti

Monique sonrió coqueta y con cara de circunstancia acepto el trago que el hombre le acercaba y comenzó a bailar con él

-eres muy guapa, y tus amigas también, no se ven muchas chicas así, y mucho menos solas

-pues deberías aprovechar corazón, porque no vamos a volver por un largo periodo de tiempo

El chico era realmente atractivo, su rostro moreno y sus ojos cafés hacían un juego perfecto con su cabello rizado, y cuando se acerco al ritmo de la melodía a ella, Monique estuvo segura que los músculos se debían al ejercicio.

Ginny se fue a sentar cuando extrañamente se encontró sola en medio de la pista pues como siempre pasaba Luna atraía la atención de manera extraordinaria y ahora tres chicos se disputaban su atención, y los hombres se sentían cohibidos porque era una cantante famosa "que tontos".

Volvió a la mesa y tomo el wiskie de fuego que al instante apareció, no se dio cuanta cuando la melodía había terminado pero segundos después el cantante se encontraba a su lado con una enorme y genuina sonrisa brillando en su rostro

-¡Hola¿eres Ginevra verdad, la cantante, soy Rodrigo, mucho gusto

Ginny lo miro extrañada, como si de pronto se sorprendiera de estar en el bar

-si, soy yo

El chico la miro un segundo y después añadió

-lamento haberte echado una maldición repelente, pero no quería que uno de esos chicos me ganara tu atención, pero si te molesta mi presencia puedo irme

-no lo siento, lo que sucede es que estoy cansada, disculpa si fui grosera

-¿estas triste, sabes Estudie en hogwarts era muy bueno en adivinación, sobre todo en el arte de leer las manos¿quieres que te as lea?

-no creo en esas cosas

-bueno en ese caso no pierdes nada, puedes pensar que es un truco barato para hacer conversación y olvidar todo lo que te diga después, anda, dame tu mano

Ginny sonrió poco convencida, pero aun así extendió su mano a Rodrigo que la miro y después de unos segundos comenzó con voz parecida a la de Trelowney (y que Ginny claramente vio que fingía)

**Sí ya no esta conmigo ya no esta y ni modo  
Yo quiero ser feliz y no atascarme de lodo**

-humm, esto esta muy bien, por lo menos para mi, aunque claramente noto que tú no la estas pasando de lo mejor, dice que acabas de terminar una relación de mucho tiempo, estas muy enamorada de esa persona, pero hay alguien mas, bueno en realidad tu vida esta rodeada de pretendiente, pero aparece mas claramente un hombre que ya habías conocido antes, hummm, interesante, veo que los dos hombres se cruzan en un momento de tu vida y tendrás que elegir...

**Y si la vida fue gacha,  
pues dale vuelo a la hilacha**

Ginny retiro su mano con rapidez un tanto turbada por lo que el chico decía, pero le sonrió incrédula

-no eres tan bueno, no me dijiste nada de la gira, ni como me va a ir

El chico bebió de un sorbo el whisky, y después que se hubo disipado un poco el humo que salio de sus oídos continúo

-bueno, no hay que ser adivino para saberlo, comienzas pronto y te va a ir de maravilla, eres talentosa y bella, eso podría habértelo dicho cualquiera

**Y si te hicieron Pendejo  
Que no te gane el complejo  
Aquí te vas a topar  
No te la vas a acabar**

-oye, pero no te preocupes, si lo del chico es cierto, él se lo pierde, no se a que tipo de idiota se le ocurriría dejar ir a una mujer como tú, ven bailemos

Ginny sonrió agradecida y dándole la mano se reunió con las chicas que bailaban algo desenfrenado, un tipo de rock muy pesado, pero muy divertido, y por fin después de tantos días de dolor Ginny pudo olvidar aunque fuera solo por unos instantes a Harry Potter.

Quince minutos después Ginny y las chicas volvieron a la mesa, acompañadas por los tres hombres que habían logrado llamar su atención y disfrutaban de la nueva bebida del lugar blood-magic, algo parecido a la sangre pero que sabia a zarzamora con un toque de vodka.

El escenario se encendió nuevamente con una muy tenue luz y al momento comenzó a escucharse un piano entonar una lenta y relajante melodía

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man...**

Pero a pesar de que realmente se escuchaba bien los presentes no tardaron en comenzar a desesperar, pues el bar era mas de tipo roquero y la canción era francamente romántica

-no hay duda que hay que ser valiente e idiota para ponerse a cantar ese tipo de música aquí, y además engreído, ni siquiera dijo su nombre

Dijo Ginny, mientras era una de las pocas personas que aplaudía. Todo en el artista era extraño, pues la luz no alcanzo a iluminar sus facciones y apenas hubo terminado se retiro sin decir nada ni agradecer al publico

-Valiente Weasley, un Malfoy nunca es idiota

Ginny sintió una sensación extraña en el estomago, como cuando te sorprenden haciendo algo que no debes

Monique en cambio se levanto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y recibió encantada el beso que el rubio depositara en su mejilla

-Draco, que gusto verte

-Monique, no me engañas, sabias perfectamente que estaría aquí, y se además cual es tu misión

-bueno, lo sabes, entonces ¿cual es tu respuesta?

-tendrás que ser mas persuasiva para lograrlo, y no estas haciendo muchos avances

Monique le hizo un sexy guiño y sin hacer caso de su anterior acompañante tomo al rubio del brazo y lo llevo a la barra

-nos vemos mas tarde. Murmuro a las chicas y se fue con Draco Malfoy.

La noche pasaba, Ginny y Luna seguían con los chicos,(después de que indignado el antiguo acompañante de Monique desapareciera) mientras de vez en vez veían a lo lejos a Monique con Malfoy en unas circunstancias un tanto confidenciales, pues varias veces Ginny vio como Monique le decía algo al oído, pero después ambos desaparecieron, y no los volvieron a ver hasta mucho tiempo después.

-chicas es tiempo de irnos, son casi las tres de la madrugada.

-mira quien lo dice la que desapareció con el….

-cuidado con la lengua Weasley, ya no estamos en Hogwarts y no hay nadie cerca que te defienda

-no necesito que me defiendan de un mequetref…

-cállense los dos. –Draco, te llamo mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo¿va?

El rubio le dirigió a Ginny una mirada de hielo y después extrañamente su expresión cambio con Monique.

-claro, te espero como quedamos. Beso a Monique y desapareció entre una densa nube de humo

-bien, entonces vamonos

-¿Dónde estabas? Por fin Luna abrió la boca, pero no parecía muy interesada en la contestación, pues el chico que la acompañaba trataba sin éxito de acariciar su mejilla

-gusto en conocerte Rodrigo. Dijo Ginny despidiéndose del músico y luego las tres salieron por la lengua del famoso club.

**Si te pusieron los cuernos  
Para eso están tus cuadernos  
Si te soltaron las riendas  
Sobra con quien te entretengas**

-¿no nos vas a contar donde estabas? Luna miro a Monique y en su rostro se veía ahora claramente que toda su atención estaba fija en sus amigas

-tenia algo que arreglar con Draco

-¿Draco? Desde cuando la familiaridad

-somos algo que ver con el? Las dos preguntaron a la vez abriendo mucho los ojos y esperando la contestación

-son muy curiosas y…

-contesta…

-hummm, bueno, nos conocimos hace tiempo y nos vemos de ves en cuando, él me hizo un favor del cual estoy muy agradecida, nos llevamos muy bien y nos la pasamos mejor. Pero cambiemos de tema¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

-bien, nada del otro mundo. Dijo Ginny

-igual. Dijo Luna

Pues les aconsejo que cambien de actitud, la gira comienza (Monique miro su reloj de pendulo ) mañana, y necesito que estés mejor que nunca Ginny¿vendrás a vernos Luna?

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero si, algunos días iré.

**Aquí te vas a topar  
No te la vas a acabar  
Ya quítate ese dolor  
Que te hicieron un grandísimo favor**

-¿vamos a mi casa? Dijo Ginny esperanzada

-ok, así nos puedes platicar que onda con Rodrigo.

Luna sonrió comprensiva a Ginny y mirando a Monique contraataco. –y podemos imaginar lo que tiene que ver con Malfoy, porque dudo que podamos sacarle algo.

-aja. Quizá es su novio secreto, su amo y señor, o su misterioso amante. Dijo Ginny mientras sonreía expectante ante la cantidad de teorías que podían armar en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Porque una cosa era segura, ellas eran mejores amigas, pero sabían muy poco del pasado de Monique, no le conocían familiares y fuera del circulo de amistades de lucky records eran muy pocas las personas con las que trataba. Si, la vida de Monique estaba llena de un misterio que ella se empeñaba en mantener, aun a sus mejores amigas.

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, trato de no dejar muxas pero inevitablemente alguna se me colara, y también por las palabras como Whisky, o Trelawney, que por mas que las leo no se me pega la ortografia.

Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme review, como ven actualice muy pronto, esto gracias a que ya tenía hasta el 3er. Y que hasta hoy lunes cheque mi mail. Y estoy por el cuarto que va muy bien.

Y bueno como esto se trata de mejorar espero que me dejen un review, con dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o palabras de apoyo o desaprobación.

**Y como en teletón, la meta son los reviews del capitulo anterior mas uno… y actualizo, o en su defecto una semanita.**

**Gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Por Cierto**

**NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW.**


	4. No sera Facil

**Los personajes, Lugares y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no reporto beneficio económico alguno, solo lo hago por diversión y por falta de paciencia para esperar el libro 7.**

**Gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que estaba esperando a ver si de casualidad llegaba otro, pero en vista del éxito NO obtenido…aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

**Ya conteste los reviews logeados, muchas gracias.**

**Meichen-Chan:** Hola Lucy, Bueno pues que le vamos a hacer, perdieron nuestras selecciones, sip, tu selección le gano a la mía, pero no hay pex. Y ya también sacaron a Brasil, o sea que si no fuera por Italia el mundial se habría acabado para mi…espero que les vaya bien. Y aquí esta 4 capitulo. Espero que te guste. Besitos.

* * *

**Canción: NO SERA FACIL**

**Interprete: EL PODER DEL NORTE.**

**Por cierto esta fregona esta canción.**

* * *

**MELODIA DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO IV**

**NO SERA FACIL**

**POR SOPHYE POTTER.**

* * *

Ellas eran las mejores amigas, pero sabían muy poco del pasado de Monique, no le conocían familiares y fuera del circulo de amistades de lucky records eran muy pocas las personas con las que trataba. Sí, La vida de Monique estaba llena de un misterio que ella se empeñaba en mantener, aun a sus mejores amigas

Pero no les importaba tanto, porque el tiempo desde que la habían conocido se había mostrado transparente y solidaria, y si ella quería guardar su vida pasada en un baúl con quinientas llaves ellas lo comprendían y respetaban, después de todo sus razones tendría…

Pero eso no evitaba que hicieran conjeturas, sacaran de quicio a Monique ni que le hicieran preguntas bastante atrevidas, sobre todo ahora que sabia que tenia algo que ver con Draco Malfoy, precisamente ese personaje que tanto las había fastidiado en Hogwarts y al que tanto Ginny como Luna detestaban.

-¿Cuál era el hechizo desmaquillante? Pregunto Monique entre bostezos

-Pinturetra. Contesto Ginny con otro bostezo

-a si, claro. Monique dijo y murmuro el hechizo sin pensarlo para pasar de una cara bellamente maquillada a un escandaloso maquillaje de payaso.

-ja ja ja , muy graciosa Ginevra. Dijo esta en tono sarcástico que se disimulaba muy bien con la sonrisa del payaso dibujada en su cara

-te digo el contrahechizo si nos cuentas que sucede entre tú y el idiota de Malfoy

-yo creo que eso es justo Monique, después de todo nos invitaste a ese bar y después nos dejaste botadas. Dijo Luna contemplando encantada el maquillaje de la morena

-le prometí a Draco que no le diría a nadie, pero de cualquier manera mañana se darán cuenta de lo que hicimos, y no creo que les guste nada…

Luna y Ginny cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y ambas ya con el rostro limpio y los pijamas puesto sonrieron, antes de que Luna añadiera… -bueno en ese caso podemos esperar hasta mañana para enterarnos

-¡ven que fácil es entendernos! Exclamo emocionada Monique

-si, tienes razón, buenas noches Monique

-pe….pero… el contrahechizo no me lo han dado

-hummm, supongo que puedes esperar hasta mañana para saber cual es. Dijeron ambas y salieron sonriendo del baño para entrar a la habitación.

Monique sonrió aunque eso no dejaba de lado que estaba un poquito molesta con las chicas, pero aunque se moría de ganas de decirles lo que había pasado, había entre ella y Draco un código de confianza que no rompería por nada del mundo, y esperaba nunca tener que escoger entre Draco y sus amigas, porque ese día seria el mas triste de su vida.

Ni que hacer, tomo un frasco enorme de crema que Ginny y Luna habían tenido la amabilidad de dejar y comenzó a sacarse el maquillaje de la manera muggle.

-¡buenos días!

-¡buenos días dormilona!

Ginny y Luna desayunaban en la cocina. Era cerca del medio día y Monique entraba en ese momento en la habitación con sus dos amigas, mientras se frotaba los ojos y tomaba el vaso de jugo que Ginny le ofrecía.

-es bastante tarde y en un rato mas comenzamos el recorrido de la gira. Dijo esta adoptando de pronto un tono muy profesional.

-¿hiciste tus maletas Ginny?

-si mamá

-no te burles, sabes que es parte de mi labor asegurarme de que todo esta perfecto

-lo se mamá

-Luna, has algo para que Ginny no se comporte tan malcriada

-no te preocupes Monique, muy pronto lo va a dejar de hacer, quedo de ir a la madriguera en exactamente una hora con doce minutos y si quiere llegar a tiempo para partir será mejor que tenga todo listo antes de ir con su familia

Ginny hizo un gesto de tortura cuando escucho a Luna, no es que no le gustara visitar la madriguera, pero era casi seguro que se encontraría a Harry en ella y el momento seria demasiado doloroso para soportarlo

-¿vienen conmigo¡¡Por favor!

-ni hablar, yo no puedo, tengo que arreglar bastantes cosas antes de esta noche y no creo terminar, pero me saludas a tus padres y si puedes le das una patada a Harry de mi parte

-yo si voy, tengo el día libre y me va a dar mucho gusto saludar a…a tus padres. Dijo Luna, pero Ginny sabía que lo que realmente deseaba era ver a Ron.

**No será fácil  
Después de amarte tanta veces, olvidarte  
Si aun al verte solo quiero acariciarte  
Volver amarte.**

El sol apuntaba firmemente sus rayos a la tierra cuando Ginny y Luna aparecieron ante la puerta vieja y llena de adornos de la madriguera. Ginny miro a Luna y tomando aire con profundidad entro a la acogedora y tibia cocina.

El vuelco que sintió en el estomago solo fue comparable con el dolor en el corazón al ver a Harry sentado desenfadadamente frente a un plato enorme de frutas silvestres que con seguridad su madre había puesto a él y a su hermano Ron. Sintió unas ganas enormes de correr a sus brazos y esconder su rostro en el cuello del moreno, de besarlo y disfrutar de sus labios, de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y amarlo…tenia tantas ganas de estar con él, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, Harry le había pedido tiempo y a pesar de que moría de ganas por estar juntos, le daría el tiempo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella.

**No será fácil  
Aparentar que entre tú y yo nada ha pasado  
Si aun las huellas de tu amor no se han borrado  
No será fácil.**

-Ron, Harry¿Cómo están? La voz desenfadada y alegre de Ginny disimulaban a la perfección el hueco que sentía en el estomago. Se quedo parada un segundo más frente a la puerta y de pronto como si sus piernas volvieran a funcionar avanzo hasta una de las sillas y se sentó, seguida de Luna

-luces genial Ginny. Murmuro Harry y en su voz se escuchaba cierto tono…algo parecido a vergüenza mezclado con arrepentimiento

-Gracias, tú también, aunque pareces un poco cansado.

-los entrenamientos han sido muy duros y….

Pero a Ginny no le importaban para nada los entrenamientos, ni el resto de los equipos de quidditch, por primera vez en su vida no le habría importado que el quidditch nunca existiera, se perdió en la voz de Harry y aunque no sabia de lo que el moreno hablaba una sonrisa o un asentimiento de vez en cuándo le daban la oportunidad de observarlo libremente y recordar el tiempo pasado cuando hablaban de lo mismo, pero mucho mas cerca y naturalmente la mayoría de las veces terminaba en brazos del moreno que olvidaba sus problemas y se dedicaba

Exclusivamente a amarla.

**No será fácil  
Abandonar esas memorias que has dejado  
Acostumbrarme que lo nuestro haya pasado  
Aunque yo sepa que a mas nadie tu has amado**.

Un silencio se prolongo entre ella y el moreno, pues Luna mantenía una extraña conversación con Ron y en ese momento le enseñaba al estilo muggle la forma de anudarse la corbata correctamente, mientras los ojos de Harry seguían fijos en ella.

-¿perdón? No te escuche

-de la gira, salen hoy¿no es verdad?

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron y una genuina sonrisa invadió su rostro

-si, mañana es el primer concierto, será aquí en Inglaterra y me dijo Monique que todas las localidades están agotadas

-lo se, si no fuera capitán de la selección es probable que no hubiera podido conseguirlos. Dijo y le mostró orgulloso un par de tickets que saco de su billetera

-¿iras? El rostro de Ginny se ilumino más, aunque parecía imposible

-claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Ginny le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas y estrujo sus manos debajo de la mesa, pues luchaba contra el impulso de abrazar al hombre sentado a su lado y temía no poder contenerse.

-es tarde Ginny y aun debemos saludar a tus padres. Dijo Luna que parecía bastante molesta con Ron y aunque la pelirroja no sabía el motivo intuía que tenia que ver con la falta de delicadeza de Ron y con el hecho de que en ese momento Hermione Granger, la novia de su hermano desde varios años atrás entraba por la puerta de la estancia.

La reunión con el resto de la familia tomo tintes cómicos y alentadores, todos (especialmente Percy) aseguraban que nunca habían tenido dudas sobre lo lejos que podía llegar con su música, y si no fuera por las miradas de esperanza que su madre le lanzaba de vez en vez a Harry incluso habría podido divertirse, pero la tortura de saber que no era suyo era mayor, y poco tiempo después se encontraba deseosa de salir de ahí y escapar de la irresistible presencia de Harry Potter.

**No será fácil  
Verte pasar y no poderte dar ni un beso  
Mirar tus ojos y saber que no hay regreso  
Reconocer que a tu pasado pertenezco  
No será fácil, no será fácil.**

Se despidió de todos, asegurándoles que solo tenían que contactar a Monique en caso de que quisieran entradas para alguno de los conciertos y con toda seguridad los obtendrían. Los abrazos y deseos de suerte no se hicieron esperar y cuando al final solo quedaba Harry quiso poder desaparecer. La sonrisa del moreno la invitaba a sus brazos y sin poder resistir más lo estrecho, sintiendo que llegaba a su verdadero hogar, cerró los ojos y aspiro fuerte el aroma del moreno esperando que muy pronto se repitiera y que esa siguiente vez fuera para siempre.

Ginny estuvo bastante callada el resto de la tarde, y cuando se despidió de Luna y Partió con Monique al cuartel de Lucky records de donde saldrían en pocos minutos, no controlo el impulso de mirar a tras y ver el traje de novia que aun adornaba su habitación, preguntándose con amargura si algún día lo llegaría a usar.

Los músicos y el resto del equipo ya estaba listo y en cuanto ellas llegaron la caravana se puso en marcha, un autobús de DEFF la marca de cerveza de mantequilla patrocinadora de la Gira había sido adaptada y cuando entraron se descubrieron en una casa rodante enorme en la que había al menos diez habitaciones y en la que Ginny se sentía extrañamente protegida, había además una pequeña salita, una enorme cocina y una extraña biblioteca junto a lo que parecía un salón de descanso. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse Ginny sin siquiera proponérselo noto que quedaban libres tres habitaciones. Pero no hizo ningún comentario.

El autobús de DEFF rodaba a toda velocidad y poco a poco los numerosos ocupantes de la casa se fueron replegando en sus habitaciones, hasta que solo escucho las voces que salían de la habitación-oficina de Monique en la que sostenía una extraña conversación con Hernan Ferrer.

No estaba de ánimos para soportar una platica aburrida de negocios así que tomo un block de pergaminos, una pluma y se acomodo lo mas mejor que pudo en un sillón del salón a hacer lo que mejor le salía cuando estaba triste. Escribir.

Mucho tiempo pasó y estaba a punto de retirarse a su propia habitación, cuando sobre la mesita de la sala descubrió el profeta abierto en la sección de espectáculos y la foto de Monique adornaba una de las páginas.

* * *

"**EL ROMANCE SURGE EN LA GIRA DE GINEVRA"**

Pese a las declaraciones de Celina Winifred la cantante de pop del popular tema "poción de olvido" en las que negaba enérgicamente la ruptura entre ella y su novio el famoso pianista y compositor Draco Malfoy tenemos fotografías y declaraciones de Monique K. Leko y Draco Malfoy en el que afirman que han salido varias veces y que su noviazgo va de maravilla.

"Draco es una excelente persona, me divierto mucho con él y además pasaremos mucho mas tiempo juntos pues tendrá importantes participaciones con Ginevra en la Gira que iniciara este fin de semana y el primer concierto estará engalanado por un tema inédito cantado a dúo por ellos dos"

Por su parte Draco, que se mostró extrañamente cortés con este medio de comunicación declaro que Monique le ha dado un giro a su vida y aunque no esta interesado en realizar conciertos en colaboración afirmo que por su novia haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

La pareja se retiro poco después, pero nuestro hábil reportero pudo tomar esta fotografía en la que claramente se muestra que esta nueva pareja dará mucho de que hablar, sobre todo porque Draco nunca había aceptado públicamente una relación con nadie….

* * *

Ginny miro con detenimiento la fotografía y frunció el seño al ver que Draco y Monique se lanzaban miradas llenas de miel y después el rubio besaba tiernamente los labios de la morena.

No sabia que le molestaba mas, si el que Monique no le hubiera dicho nada de su relación con Draco, porque ella le había confiado todo sobre su ruptura con Harry, o el hecho de que nadie le hubiera dicho que Malfoy tendría una colaboración con ella ni que tenían un tema a dúo, o que seria precisamente el primer concierto el que compartiría con ese cretino¿Qué otra sorpresa le tenían preparada?

Estaba decidida a esperar a que Monique saliera de su reunión con Hernan, pero su paciencia comenzaba a cansarse, pues ya hacia más de una hora que había leído la nota del profeta y ellos seguían encerrados.

Miro por la ventanilla del autobús que estaba justamente a un costado del sillón y contemplo un poco mareada como el paisaje cambiaba muy rápido aunque claramente se veía que iban por una autopista rodeada de campo y en poco tiempo caería la noche. Sus manos comenzaron a garabatear sobre el Block sin que pudiera evitarlo y las frases llenaron en segundos el espacio en blanco que aun quedaba, estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no noto el leve chasquido a muy corta distancia de ella y solo fue conciente de que ya no estaba sola cuando una voz conocida interrumpió su labor al recitar con cierta burla el ultimo verso que había escrito

**Aunque ya no estés conmigo  
No será fácil Arrancarte de mi alma  
Siempre serás el amor de mi vida.**

-¿no te parece que es muy cursi lo que estas escribiendo? "Siempre" es una palabra muy fuerte Weasley, y dudo que siquiera te imagines lo que significa, espero que no sea una canción y que estés escribiendo en tu diario, aunque también espero que hayas aprendido la lección, no es bueno escribir cosas personales en un objeto que seguramente caerá en otras manos.

Ginny escucho sorprendida la perorata del rubio y reaccionando, corto un trozo del blanco pergamino y mientras escribía citaba en voz alta "querido diario, Malfoy se volvió aunque parecía casi imposible aun más idiota e insoportable que en el colegio, supongo que tuvo que estudiar duro, o será que es imbecil desde la cuna"

-vaya, sarcástica la Weasley, tú en cambio eres casi como en el colegio, a diferencia que allá no te veía gimotear y arrastrarte por el amor de Potter

-e igual que en el colegio lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, mantén tus narices apartadas de mi vida

-un poco difícil sobre todo ahora que trabajaremos juntos…

-eso es lo que tú crees, pero si de mi depende que te vayas no dudes que lo haré

-es una lastima que no dependa de ti Ginevra, aunque no creas, no estoy muy animado con la idea de prestarle uno de mis temas a una cantantilla como tú…

Pero el rubio no sabia que estaba pisando temas sagrados para Ginevra, pues si algo no toleraba era que se metieran sin su consentimiento en el termino de su relación con Harry y mucho menos que dudaran de algo que era tan importante para ella como la música, y que la llamara "cantantilla" había sido una ofensa demasiado grave.

Draco jamás pensó que Ginevra tuviera tanta fuerza en la palma de su mano, pero cuando la sintió estrellarse contra su mejilla lo comprobó

-no vuelvas a insultarme, soy una excelente artista y si no quieres terminar en san Mungo mas vale que no me ofendas de nuevo

Pero el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara de esa forma, y mucho menos que lo abofetearan, estaba furioso por el atrevimiento de la Weasley y solo buscaba la manera de desquitarse y causar el mayor daño posible

-¿te molesta que te digan la verdad¿Piensas que porque tienes buena voz ya eres una artista? No seas…

Pero Ginny ya no escucho lo que no debía ser, porque la puerta de la habitación de Monique se abrió y descubrieron que además de los ojos de la morena y de Hernan Ferrer el resto de los habitantes del autobús estaban asomados y escuchaban cada una de las palabras que los dos músicos se decían

-Draco. Fue la voz de Monique la que impidió que el rubio terminara la frase

-¿Qué significa esto? Exclamo Hernan Ferrer al parecer bastante sorprendido por la situación que se levantaba ante sus ojos.

-Entren a mi oficina. Los dos combatientes la miraron y en su rostro se notaba que no estaban dispuestos a ceder, pero la voz de Monique no les permitió seguir luchando.

-Entren los dos en este mismo momento a mi oficina.

Y no había nada mas, Draco y Ginevra entraron y durante el trayecto se lanzaron profundas miradas de desprecio y burla, mientras Monique los miraba incomoda y molesta y Hernan mas sorprendido que enfadado.

-¿y bien¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Ni siquiera hemos comenzado la gira y ya surgieron los problemas

Ninguno de los dos hablo, se mantenían a la defensiva y sus ojos continuaban lanzándose mudos ataques

-no sean absurdos, esto es francamente ridículo y si ustedes no ponen una solución la pondré yo…. Será bastante con que alguno de ustedes, o los dos refuten el contrato y esto se terminara.

La amenaza tuvo justamente la reacción que Monique esperaba, pues las tres personas dentro de la habitación la miraron alarmados. Todos sabían que en el mundo mágico cuando uno faltaba a ese tipo de contratos era imposible que volvieran a hacer eso a lo que renunciaban, es decir, que si Ginevra o Draco decidían refutar el contrato, nunca mas en toda su vida podrían volver a cantar, tocar o componer. La magia se los impediría.

-¿y bien?

-no creo que sea necesario Monique. La voz de Draco se escucho, pero aunque era calmada y segura, los ojos grises seguían fijos en Ginevra y reflejaban cualquier cosa…menos calidez

-creo lo mismo, aunque exijo un par de explicaciones… Ginny parecía mas enfadada, pero Monique sabia que la causa de su furia seria probablemente la confianza…o la falta de confianza que le había demostrado al no decirle nada…

-claro Ginny, pero si es lo que creo será mejor que lo discutamos en privado… y ya que estamos todos juntos mejor que se enteren también de esto. Ahora los ojos de Monique estaban fijos en Malfoy…

- Celina Winifred, participara en dos conciertos de la gira, ya esta confirmada y el contrato se firmo esta mañana.

Ginny sonrió vengativa, después de todo Monique y el idiota ese se merecían que una ex novia furiosa les amargara un poquito su alegría, aunque esa chica pseudo artista nunca le había caído bien, demasiado escandalosa y superficial como para que tuvieran algo en común…aunque probablemente en ese momento lo tenían…la repulsión contra Draco Malfoy.

-Tú sabes que lo último que quería era trabajar con ella. Dijo Draco y lucia mucho más molesto que segundos antes.

-lo se, y es lo que discutía con Ferrer hace unos minutos, él aun no sabia de nuestra platica, aunque al parecer la noticia de que participabas en la gira se filtro y esta mañana Celina y Ferrer firmaron el contrato…lo lamento de verdad…pero si puedo ayudarte con eso te aseguro que lo haré.

-que no te quepa la menor duda que lo harás Monique. La voz del rubio era tan fría que incluso a Ginny le dio un escalofrió y pudo notar por la mirada de Monique que a ella no le apetecía mas que a él que la exnovia estuviera metida de nuevo en sus vidas.

-Bien, si eso es todo me retiro, estoy demasiado cansada (miro a Hernan Ferrer) y decepcionada (miro a Monique) como para acompañarlos en esta agradable velada. Ginny dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Hernan Ferrer y sin dirigir otra mirada más a las dos personas restantes salio de la habitación.

**No será fácil  
Contar las horas hasta ver la luz del día  
Amanecer en una cama tan vacía.  
No será fácil**

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste¿Seria quizá porque estaba sola en una cama desconocida, en una casa-autobús desconocida y con gente que aunque compartía aprecio y camaradería no tenia realmente una verdadera amistad¿o quizá porque Draco le había dicho que no era una verdadera artista? Quizá todo lo que había luchado no tenia real significado, quizá era su culpa el que su relación con Harry hubiera fracasado, por prestarle tanta atención a la música, quizá había tomado una decisión equivocada al aceptar esa gira…quizá todas esas dudas se debían a que estaba sola en una enorme cama extrañando a un hombre al que amaba desde demasiado tiempo antes y al que no tenia la certeza de recuperar alguna vez. Quizá lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Monique y contarle lo que pasaba, desahogarse con ella, y claro, que le explicara que era lo que sucedía con la gira.

**No será fácil  
Pasar las noches sin poder hallar el sueño  
Calmar mi llanto cuando surjan tus recuerdos  
No será fácil.**

Se encamino, descalza, en pijama y con el corazón en la mano al cuarto de su amiga y abrió la puerta con cuidado, pues de pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que quizá su amiga estaba dormida.

Pero la oscuridad de su habitación contrastaba con las voces que salían de ella, pudo ver entre sombras como Draco Malfoy, (al que reconoció por la voz) recostado contra el respaldo de la cama acariciaba el cabello de Monique que estaba recargada contra su pecho, sus voces estaban cargadas de secretos.

Cerro la puerta tan sigilosamente como la había abierto, supo en ese momento que no podía desahogarse con su amiga, porque ella tenia algo mas importante de que ocuparse, el amor de alguien.

Por primera vez en su vida Ginny se sintió terriblemente sola, pero no era tiempo de ponerse a llorar, ya era suficiente, su vida era la música ¿no, bien, pues apostaría por ella, por que Harry la había sacado de sus planes inmediatos, y necesitaba reencontrar su destino, no podía ni quería quedarse sentada llorando hasta que "alguien" viniera a consolarla. No. Definitivamente ese no era el carácter de Ginevra.

* * *

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Bueno aclarando un poquito, Monique es una morena espectacular, más o menos me la imagino como Jessica Alba. O sea que muy guapa.

Voy a tratar de actualizar más pronto, y también terminare rápido el último capitulo de En todas mis vidas. Espero que este listo este fin de semana.

**Gracias por leer, y espero que me dejes un Review.**


End file.
